


My Lo'Gosh

by AbaddonProud



Series: Letters [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written between King Varian Wrynn and Broll Bearmantle as Broll is on a mission undercover with Valeera Sanguinar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Broll

Broll,

It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you, although it's been barely a month. How are you and Valeera? Are you both safe?

The Twilight's Hammer is dangerous, so please,  _please,_ be careful, Broll. You're very important to me.

Please write back soon,

Varian


	2. To Lo'Gosh

My Lo'Gosh,

I too, feel as if it has been ages since I last looked upon your face. Valeera and I are both well and safe. I can tell she's nervous; this is her first real mission, but I think she's handling it well.

Sometimes I think that pretending to be a member of the Twilight's Hammer is worse than fighting in the gladiator pits. They have random fighting matches, one of the higher cultists picks random members to participate to the death. I was chosen yesterday, and I was forced to kill my opponent. It brought back unwanted thoughts of being in the arenas. I hope Valeera will not be chosen, for I fear for her. I can't wait until we are both back in Stormwind, and I can see you again.

These letters are the highlights of my day when I receive them. I do not want to send to many though, because I don't want to draw unwanted attention. I miss you, Lo'Gosh, and I look forward to the day when I can hold you in my arms.

Yours,

Broll Bearmantle


	3. To Broll

Broll,

I do hope Valeera can keep a hold of herself. I don't want her to relapse into suffering from arcane withdrawals. 

The fact that they make their own cultists participate in fights almost makes me sick. I remember well the blood thirsty looks the observers had, watching us tear each other apart. I'm glad you survived, although I halfway wish I could have seen you win in person. I have not seen you fight in a long while. 

I miss you too, Broll. Please stay safe until we can get both of you out.

Varian


	4. To Lo'Gosh

My Lo'Gosh,

Valeera was chosen to fight two days ago. Before she was able to go into stealth, her opponent began barraging her with fireballs, burning her horrifically. She finally had a moment to stun him, then gather her strength to finish him off with a quick eviscerate. As soon as he died, I ran forward, catching her. I carried her all the way back to where I hid my belongings. I was able to heal her partially, but if she cannot get out of here soon, I fear she may die.

Hurry, my love.

Broll Bearmantle 


	5. To Broll

Broll,

Ever since I got your letter, I have been working hard to gather a group of SI:7 agents to liberate you. They were sent on their way to the Highlands yesterday. They should be there soon, I swear it.

Tell Valeera to hold on. She'll be safe soon.

Please watch out, Broll, I fear for your safety.

Varian


	6. To Lo'Gosh

My Lo'Gosh

I am writing this letter as the SI:7 agents make camp. Thank you for sending the draenei healer, Mishka to take care of Valeera.

Today was a stressful day, to say the least. We stayed close to our belongings until one of the agents snuck in, informing us of the coming attack. It was quick; typical of humans, I suppose, and we were able to get far away from the cult. Valeera was aware of everything until we made it outside, then she collapsed and has been unconscious since. I was fretting over her until Mishka shooed me away, promising me that Valeera would survive.

I can't wait until I am back with you, Lo'Gosh.

Broll


	7. To Broll

Broll,

I am glad you are safe. I have placed the trust of Anduin in Mishka, and I am sure that she will not let Valeera die.

I would like to write more, but Anduin is bringing his 'friend,' although I think they're more than friends, and he would actually like me to "play nice" as he so eloquently put it.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Varian


	8. Chapter 8

Varian watched the flock of gryphons land delicately outside Stormwind Keep. Squinting through the bright sun, his eyes found Mishka, who was helping Valeera off her mount. The King's gaze shifted to Amber Kearnen as she dismounted and turned to talk to someone. Varian strained his eyes. There he was! Broll!

The King of Stormwind quickly made his way to the outer grounds. Trying to act nonchalant, he strode up to the group. Nodding to Broll, he greeted him casually. "Broll. It's good to have you back."

The druid saluted, trying to hide an over joyed smile, but failing. "Var-Ahem. King Wrynn. I am glad to be back, your highness."

"Broll. We're friends." At this, the King sent the night elf a wink. "You can call me Varian."

Broll nodded and glanced over to Valeera who was wearily, but knowingly, smiling at the duo.

_Blasted blood elves. They always know everything._ Varian thought as he made his way over to the rogue.

"Valeera. I'm glad you survived." The human king smiled gently as he hugged his long-time friend.

"So am I, Varian." The blood elf leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Go take some time alone with Broll. Get to know him again. Have some fun."

If Varian was blushing when they broke apart, no one said anything. Trying to smoothly recover, he turned to Amber. "I'm going to take Broll with me, so he can tell me everything. He'll report to you afterwards."

The SI:7 agent nodded curtly, and turned back to the gryphons, where she signaled everyone to return to the headquarters.

Mishka bowed to the king and escorted Valeera to presumably the cathedral to further her healing.

As the king and druid began the walk back to the keep, Broll struck up conversation. "I think Valeera will need to take some time to recover. Maybe you should take her off the grid for awhile. To make sure she's okay."

Varian nodded, rounding the corner to his bedchambers.

Broll looked around, noticing the evident lack of guards. When he returned his gaze in front of him, the druid found himself pressed up against the stone wall by a hungry looking human king.

"You have no clue how much I've missed you, Broll." Varian breathed, his hands making their way up Broll's horns.

"I've missed you too, Varian." The druid closed the space between their lips, happy to be back where he belonged.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Anduin whistled quietly to himself as he made his way through Stormwind Keep. His father had been in an exceptionally good mood today, probably due to the fact that a group of SI:7 agents were bringing back Broll Bearmantle and Valeera Sanguinar from their undercover mission as Twilight's Hammer cultists.

The Prince of Stormwind decided he would see if Varian was in his bedroom. He turned around the corner, and the tune he was whistling died on his lips. There, against the wall, literally feet away from Varian's bedchamber door was the said king and the druid, making out. Anduin swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. He did  _not_ need to see this. He quickly turned around and darted back to his bedroom where he sat in shock for a few moments before bursting into laughter.


End file.
